


The Tears of the Greatest Warrior

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series, spoiler apply. Based off of an imagineyourotp prompt, but got out of hand. This is a (comparatively) more serious fix it fic. It was meant to be Ryuuji/Jin, but somehow morphed into Juicy Trio fluff, go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tears of the Greatest Warrior

Title: The Tears of the Greatest Warrior  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: ... Ryuuji/Jin/J pre-slash?  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Post-series, spoiler apply. This is a (comparatively) more serious fix it fic. IT was meant to be Ryuuji/Jin, but somehow morphed into Juicy Trio fluff, go figure.

Ryuuji had dreamt of this moment for years.

He’d imagined it in his most private moments even as a child, before Vaglass attacked. And after sempai… passed on, they’d come back with fair regularity. But this? This was sempai, in the white shirt and dark slacks he wore when the incident occurred, eying the toy robots in the store window critically.

His sempai was alive. Nothing else mattered.

Ryuuji stumbled as he dashed to his sempai, but it didn’t break his stride, or grabbing him in a tight hug. “You’re back.” What else could say? Breathless and dizzy, Ryuuji repeated, “You’re back.”

“Whoa, um, not that I mind being hugged by a hot guy, in fact quite the opposite,” and sempai gently broke away from the embrace. He looked Ryuuji up and down, as if trying to figure something out. “But do I know you, sir?”

Even dizzier now, Ryuuji held himself up against the wall, searching for a way to fix this. Because despite the utter horror of this moment, he was certain that this was sempai. And he wasn’t going to fail sempai again. “I’m sorry,” he said, smiling weakly but thinking quickly. “I think I had a little too much sun.”

“Oh, that’s probably it!” Sempai helped Ryuuji right himself. “It’s pretty warm, but the sky’s so pretty, I just had to get out.” He grinned. “I like the outdoors.”

 _I know._ “I see. Oh, please excuse me.” He bowed. “I’m Iwasaki Ryuuji.”

“Pleased to meet you, Iwasaki-san! I’m…” Sempai’s face clouded over. “I’m… Jueki.”

“J-Jueki?”

“Yeah, it’s a weird name, I know.” Sempai shrugged. “But I’m definitely Jueki.”

“Well, then, um, Jueki-san.” Ryuuji took a breath. “Please allow me to make this up to you. If you like, you could come to my workplace’s cafeteria and I’ll buy you lunch.” He grimaced, even though it wasn’t a lie. “I’m broke, but I have a meal card.”

Sempai frowned. “I do like people buying me food, but won’t you get into trouble?”

“No. And also, there are giant robots there. If, you know. You like that.”

“Pfft, who doesn’t?” Sempai grabbed Ryuuji’s arm. “C’mon, Iwasaki-san, I’m starving!”

\--

Lunch went well. Sempai stuffed his face while Ryuuji watched him as calmly as he could. After eating, Ryuuji escorted him to his lab, silently thankful that Gorisaki and his assistant were out for the day.

“Gosh, I never imagined it’d look like this. I guess I just figured you’d be doing stuff with the robots right next to you, you know? Sempai took the room in with wide eyes.

“Sometimes I do. But it’s easier to draw up blueprints here.” It was surreal how this was going so well, even as things were turning out so terribly. Sempai didn’t remember him, or his own name… but he was alive, and here, and happy.

Maybe it was better this way. Let sempai be this Jueki, and never worry about the past again.

But… someone needed to make sure his body was strong enough to survive in this world. Someone needed to make sure that he was safe. And Ryuuji missed him so badly sometimes that his chest hurt, and--

“Iwasaki-san?” Sempai was in his personal space. “You okay? You looked pale again.”

“I’m fine.” He pushes the less unpleasant thoughts away; otherwise he probably would faint from the stress.

“Cool. Hey, can I look at the Megazords?”

“Unfortunately, no. My boss is usually lax, but he’s very strict about that.” And adding Kuroki to this venture would only make things more intense for all involved. But that did give him an idea.

Ryuuji kept a copy of all mech and Megazord plans in his lab, including the ones Kuroki and sempai had been working on. And it was clear that even if he was suffering from amnesia, sempai still loved his robots. Perhaps… “I can show you these, however.” He opened his laptop, and brought up the plans. “This are the unfinished blueprints for a Megazord. I’ve been trying to complete them for a dear friend, but because he’s no longer in communication with me, it’s proving difficult.”

“Wow, that’s awful,” sempai said, peering over Ryuuji’s shoulder. “Too bad I know jack about this stuff, otherwise I… I’d…” Sempai stumble backwards, hands over his eyes.

“Jueki-san!” Ryuuji ran to him, trying to keep him steady. “Are you all right?”

“N-no,” sempai managed, and then screamed in pain. “Shit, Iwasaki-san, my head’s coming off…”

He cried out again, and Ryuuji realized that was his fault that sempai was dying, again. Because what else could it be? He’d managed to trigger something that had broken him, and his body would fall apart, and he’d fade away, and he couldn’t save him, he could just stand there like a sad lump, it was just like in the last fight, it was in the incident--

That was when J broke down the door.

“I am going to finish saving you, Jin!” And with that, he fired a beam from his horns at sempai’s head. Sempai’s head sagged to his side, unresponsive.

As for Ryuuji, he did the only thing one could do after their sempai was killed by an egotist Buddyroid: he screamed, and fainted.

\--

_Ryuu-chan~_

Sempai was alive, after all. And if he was calling Ryuuji by that pet name, then he…

“You remember?” He tried sitting up, but his head swam. Luckily, sempai was there to help him into a chair.

“Yeah. And thanks for not giving up on me.” Sempai squeezed Ryuuji’s hand.

Ryuuji squeezed back. “After everything you did for us, how could I? But sempai,” and now that things were _almost_ back to normal, his curiosity was returning, “how did you rebuild a body for yourself, much less come here?”

J stuck his head between them. “I will explain--”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort!” Sempai shoved J away, but then scowled. “Actually, um, yeah. Do that. I’m lost as Ryuuji right now.”

“I am the greatest Buddyroid known to humanity. Therefore, I found it easy to investigate pockets of the remains of hyperspace and find enough data to reconstruct Jin. His body is physical, because I know how to do that. I had to use some different data for the instances I could find his, but I know all of Jin’s secrets, so I found it an enjoyable game to program his remaining memories into his body.”

“Please never mention games again,” sempai groaned, draping himself over Ryuuji. “But thanks.” He pulled J into the impromptu cuddle. “Thanks to both of you.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Ryuuji relaxed into his sempai. “But if J was rebuilding your body, how did you wind up in town.”

“I went to Kurorin for my Enetron. Jin must have gained enough awareness for a sense of self, even without his memories, and left.” J’s eye glinted. “I remedied that.”

“Yeah, that fits. It’s all really blurry, but I do remember hella bored at a warehouse, so I went off into town.” Sempai paused, looking thoughtful. “But hey, J, why did I think my name was Jueki?”

“I programmed my name into your mind first, Jin. For that is the most important name for you to know.”

Sempai said something about egotists even as he started to laugh/cry, holding onto J and Ryuuji for dear life. Ryuuji’s own eyes were stinging as he held sempai tight.

“I am crying,” said J. “These are the tears of the greatest warrior.”

And none of them let go for a very, very long time.


End file.
